


Mallow and Lana Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Mallow and Lana Farting

Farting was Mallow's specialty, but she was doing it alongside Lana, who was also farting up a storm of flatuelce, with both of the gassy girls being in Route 5 in a secluded open grassy area, both of them having just finished a big meal Mallow made earlier.

"Gosh... just what did you put in our feast, Mallow?" Lana remarked as she was blushing in embarrassment from hearing and smelling her wet farts.

"Oh Lana... you gotta learn that I always put as many unique vibes into my food to make it have that feisty kick!" Mallow laughed as she was enjoying the rotten stink of her bassy farting, her hands on her knees as a smile was on her blushing face, enjoying the sensation of breaking wind with Lana. "Phew! Doesn't it feel good?"


End file.
